


Bite

by QueenBumble



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Ben Solo can sing, Bite, F/M, Kylo ren can sing, Peak Reylo trash, Prompt Fic, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Spoiler alert: Ben opens the door, Tumblr Prompt, almost, and you can't convince me otherwise, boy was baiting her, it wasn't an accident, short fic, we don't get to see it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumble/pseuds/QueenBumble
Summary: This song is so sexy and I had to write a ficlet for it.





	Bite

Of course Rey had heard music before. Poor traders at Niima outpost would have the occasional bard-like traveling companion who would walk around the marketplace and try to get whatever currency the people of Jakku were willing to throw at them. Citizens of Jakku had no time for leisure when they could be scavenging for their next meal. Rey didn’t understand how someone could waste time learning how to make "proper" vibrations through metal and string when they could be doing… just about anything else.

Since the turn of the rebellion, when Kylo Ren extended a hand to the broken resistance and began compromising with Rey, they had spent many of their nights on the Star Destroyer Monarch together in his sleeping quarters. After long days filled with meetings to discuss a new government system for the galaxy, Rey enjoyed lounging in Ben’s favorite grey chaise longue, reading the ancient texts of the Jedi while she waited on her turn for the refresher.

Her focus was torn away from the yellowed parchment when something other than steam escaped from under the door. _Humming?_ Rey closed the texts and padded over to the metal door— listening.

_**Kiss me on the mouth and set me free** _

_**Sing me like a choir** _

_**I can be the subject of your dreams** _

_**Your sickening desire** _

Rey felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. She closed her eyes and imagined Ben— water trickling from his soaked hair past scars and sweltering skin— singing softly to himself about dreams and desires. His voice rumbled, thick and sweet, the same way he sounded in the mornings when he’d wake her with a “Hello, sweetheart.”

**_Don’t you want to see a man up close_ **

**_A Phoenix in the fire_ **

Rey swayed with the slow rhythm and must have accidentally set off the door sensor. It opened with a -whhicussh- and she saw the undisturbed hazy form of Ben behind fog covered glass.

**_You can coax the cold right out of me_ **

**_Drape me in your warmth_ **

**_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_ **

**_But please don’t bite_ **

The door shut behind her and if the room hadn’t already been filled with steam, Rey could’ve done it herself. Her heartbeat stuttered in her ribcage as she waited for him to continue the song. He turned around and slid the glass door open, “May I help you?”

Rey was blushing from the tips of her ears down to her chest, his voice had always been hypnotizing and erotic, but now it was like her blood had turned to honey. The sickeningly sweet energy coursing through her veins made her want to dissolve into a puddle and jump him at the same time.

“I didn’t know you could make music like that.”

Ben shook his head smirking, eyebrows creasing, “I’m not, uh, making music…just singing.”

She stepped closer, fingers holding the door of the refresher open, “Well, will you sing some more for me then?”

He leaned in, wet hair causing hot droplets of water to drip down her chest, “I only sing in the shower, sweetheart.”

Ben’s wet lips caressing her ear and neck caused a violent shiver through her being.

A smug grin split his face, “Cold?”

Rey decided then, that melting into a puddle could come later, for now, jumping would do just fine.

“Not at all.”

Fully clothed, she pushed Ben back into the refresher and with a flick of her fingers and the force, closed the sliding glass door behind them.


End file.
